


Stalag Luft

by loftyperch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loftyperch/pseuds/loftyperch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh no! America has been captured behind enemy lines! Can he hold up under Germany's intense interrogation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalag Luft

"Second Lieutenant Alfred Jones. July 4, 1776. Number one." America straightened his back, sitting up as tall as he could in the metal chair he'd been shoved into, blinking beneath the fierce light of a bare bulb, hands cuffed at an awkward angle behind him.

"Your service number is _one_?" A blond eyebrow lifted delicately above an arrogant, Aryan sneer.

"Is this your idea of an interrogation?" America braced himself, ready to feel the back of a hand for his impudence, but his captor remained serenely, smugly unmoved.

"No, and you're lucky it's not," Germany answered, circling his prisoner slowly, running a gloved finger lightly along leather clad shoulders. "How were you captured?"

"Shot down over Claremont."

"Claremont is nearly 50 kilometers behind the front, and it is of little military significance. What were you doing there?" Germany reached down to test America's handcuffs with a sharp tug.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I would. And you will tell me."

"Like hell I will." 

"If you can't do anything useful with that insolent mouth of yours ... then perhaps I can. Up," Germany commanded, lifting the cuffs steadily until America rose from the chair with a wince. "Now kneel." When his prisoner refused to obey, Germany gave a less-than-gentle downward yank on the cuffs, bringing America to his knees with no more struggle.

"Do your worst, Kraut."

"On the contrary. I intend to do my best." With a wicked grin, fisting one hand in his prisoner's hair, Germany reached for his fly.

And before America could say 'Geneva Conventions,' he was staring down the business end of a thick, hard cock. His eyes went wide, flicking briefly to the Luger holstered at his captor's hip.

"Open wide, American pig, this is all you'll be given to eat for quite some time." Germany's hand tightened mercilessly in sandy hair until America complied with a cold, defiant glare. "Yesssss," he hissed, sinking deep into cool, wet pressure, pumping in and out slowly, carefully, gasping as a reluctant tongue toyed with his foreskin. He loosened his grip in America's hair to gently cup his cheek instead. "That's right. Please me." He felt the sting of a misplaced incisor and frowned. "And mind your manners."

America's witty retort was shoved back down his throat along with the head of Germany's cock. He gagged and fought for breath, but refused to whimper. Instead he growled, the vibrations rolling up his captor's shaft to wrench a strangled 'so gut' from those proud, German lips.

"Should I come in your mouth, do you think?" Germany pondered aloud, visibly pleased with his priosner's answering glare, with his complete humiliation. "Or all over your pretty face perhaps?" He quickened his pace, sliding mercilessly across America's rough tongue, pressing America's nose into the gray wool of his uniform with each thrust. "Neither," he decided pulling out suddenly and taking half a step back. He knelt and slipped a hand between America's legs, firmly squeezing the bulge he found there.

This time, America whimpered.

"What have we here?" Germany bared his teeth in what could have been a smile, lowering America's zipper one metallic click at a time. He freed his prisoner's treacherous erection and gripped it in his gloved hand.

Leaning in, he touched his lips, feather light, to the straining flesh he held so roughly. He swept his tongue across the underside of the head and wrapped his lips around the tip, only sucking harder when America cried out above him.

"Tell me what I want to know ..." Germany suddenly pulled back to continue the interrogation, removing his hand to gently fist his own neglected, dripping cock. "And I will allow you to come."

"Screw you."

"Other way around, I'm afraid."

Germany leaned foward again, swallowing America whole in one gulp.

"Oh god!" America threw his head back, unable to watch his own torture any longer. He screwed his eyes shut and pumped shallowly into his captor's mouth, his only hope to come before Germany could pull away.

Alas, Germany was on to him and slipped away with an obscene slurp just before America could reach orgasm, leaving him to twitch in the chill air of the cell.

"Why were you over Claremont? Were you alone?"

America made only a strangled sound, cock throbbing, balls tight, thighs quivering.

"Tell me."

"Operation Tannenbaum," America blurted through grinding teeth. "We know all about it, at least some of us do ... There are more on the way."

"More?" Germany ruthlessly licked America from root to slit in one long movement.

"About twenty men and three Shermans. They have no back up. They're sitting ducks."

Smirking, Germany went down once more, this time lingering long enough for America to thrust with any kind of a rythym, to come long and hard and pulsing down his throat. Pushed over the edge by America's scream of ecstasy and shame, Germany found his own release all over his nice new gloves.

"Holy shit!" America fell, boneless, to the floor, chest heaving.

"Überraschen, meine Liebe." Germany crumpled, laying out alongside his prisoner.

Once they had caught their breath, America struggled onto one elbow to kiss his captor soft and deep. Without breaking the seal of their lips, Germany reached around with a tiny key to release the handcuffs.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to watch _Kelly's Heroes_ tonight?" Germany asked when they finally parted, smirking.

"Only if I can fuck you afterwards." America winked.

" _Kelly's Heroes_ it is then."

**Author's Note:**

> OMG have you seen Kelly's Heroes? It's so cute! Such an awesome theme song! And Clint Eastwood WAS SO HOT BACK THEN!!! Go! Watch it!


End file.
